1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum suction apparatus, and particularly to a suction cup with an innovative lever that allows a user to manually adjust the suction strength of the suction cup for continuously holding onto the same spot in extended use.
2. The Related Arts
Suction cups, also known as vacuum cups, are now well used by office and household users, as a suction cup can be used to hold an article easily and elegantly on a smooth vertical surface, especially on tile or glass surfaces. Further, it does not leave holes or residue on the original surface after its removal, unlike conventional wall nails or adhesive fasteners. Suction cups are now widely used for making soap holders, razor holders, radar detector holders, sign holders, etc., which are only a few of the common uses.
Suction is a force that is derived from atmospheric pressure when air is drawn out from an enclosed space forcing two surfaces to stick together. It is found that a suction cup will normally experience fatigue and deformation after extended use, resulting in gradual loss of elasticity and suction strength. This is the main reason why suction cups tend to fall off after using them for some time. However, with a uniquely designed adjustment lever, the suction force of the suction cup can be desirably adjusted by the user to effectively prolong the product life.
Also, this type of suction cup shall be able to find new applications in automobiles. At the present, most mobile phone or PDA holders for automobiles are made with a clipper that is to be attached onto the outlet of the air conditioning or the cigarette lighter in an automobile. Such clipper does not fit on all automobiles, as some are better suited than others. The truth is that the driver shall be able to watch the display screen of the electronic device with ease while still driving the automobile. If the mobile phone or PDA can be attached onto the wind shield glass of the automobile with a suction cup and suitably adjusted for viewing angle, the driver does not have to be strained in order to watch the display screen below the dash board, where the conventional holders of mobile phones or PDAs are installed, so the drivers will not be distracted from driving in the future.